Fille du desert
by Canelle
Summary: Hinata disparait en mer. Quelques mois plus tard, Neji rencontre un une etrange fille dans un village du desert. Qui estelle? Histoire complete. je l'ai fini vite pour me consacre à Kawai ko.
1. tempete, rencontre, enquete

Fille du desert par Canelle  
  
j'ai retrouvé cette vieille fic dans un cahier, et apres re-lecture, elle n'est pas si mal que ça. Donc je vous la propose. Je previens, c'est assez immoral.  
  
Chapitre1 : tempete.  
  
Encore un vague, puis une chut vertigineuse. Le bateau etait secoue par la mer en furie. Pourtant le voyage avait commencé sous un soleil radieux. Le seigneur Huyga et ses deux filles avaient embarqué le matin pour un voyage diplomatique dans une ile de l'Est. La tempete avait éclaté avec une brusquerie qui avait surpris même les marins. Et maintenat, les passagers étaient accroché au bastinguage pour ne pas etre jetés par dessus bord. Un craquement, le mat avait cédé. Hinata et hanabi bondirent et echapèrent de juste à la cute du pilier de bois. Mais elles avaient perdu leur points d'accroche Epuisée par une longue lutte contre la violence du vent, leurs pieds n'adheraient plus à la surface du pont. Encore une secousse, les deux s?urs voltigerent et atterirent sur la rembarde. Hinata senti un lliquide chaud couler dans son cou, elle saignait. Une vague recouvrit le bateau, emportant avec elle Hinata et Hanabi. Dans un reflexe desespere, Hinata tendit la mains pour aggripper le rebord tandis que l'eau l'entrainait par dessus. Mais ce qu'elle vit figea sa main en pleine course. Son pere avait rattrapé Hanabi avant quelle ne passe par-dessus bord et ne regardait que sa petite s?ur. Hinata tombait emporté par l'eau noire et son père ne la regardait même pas, ne faisait pas un geste pour la sauver. Il la laissait mourir. Hinata sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et elle s'enfonça dans l'ocean tandis que le navire continuait sa course .  
  
Chapitre2 : Une rencontre surprenante.  
  
Neji revenait d'une mission dans un pays de l'Est et il choisi de traverser le desert Saha pour atteindre plus vite la mer et s'embarquer vers le pays du feu. Le desert de Saha n'est pas le desert ou vivent les Ninja du Sable, il est sur un autre continent. C'est un desert assez dangereux sans guide avec des tempete de sable meurtrière, habité par un peuple de nomades et de cultivateurs habitant pres des points d'eau et dans les rochers. Un pays assez pauvre, sans Ninja. Neji emprunta la piste des caravanes et arriva rapidement au village de Kirin dans les roches. Au c?ur du desert, une importante formation rocheuse et la resurgence d'une source profonde avait permit à une communauté humaine de s'installer et de prosperer. C'etait la principale etape pour tous ceux qui traversait le desert. Les gens de Kirin etaient réputé pour leur sens de l'accueil et il y avait en permanence de caravane à l'arret dans le village. Flanant dans le village à la recherche d'une auberge libre, le regard de Neji fut soudainement attiré par une jeune femme portant une cruche d'eau. C'etait une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, avec la peau brune des gens du desert et des cheuveux sombres. Comme toutes les filles ici, elle n'etaient vetu que d'un pagne (rectangle de tissu qu'on enroule autour de la taille ) bleu sombre orné de motif bleu clair. Elle etait tres belle. et ses yeux étaient blanc. C'etait Hinata .  
  
Hinata ! sa jeune cousine disparue en mer quelques mois plus tot ! figé de surprise, Neji regarda la jeune femme le croiser sans meme réagir. « Hinata ! » elle ne se retourna pas. Il l'attrappa par l'epaule « Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? ». La fille se degagea doucement et repondit tout aussi doucement « Excusez-moi, voyageur, mais vous faites erreur. Je me nomme Koharu. » ses yeux étaient sinceres. Neji l'examina plus attentivement avec le Byakugan. Elle recula, inquiete. sa peau etait bronzée, mais c'etait bien Hinata. Ses yeux blancs étaient une preuve irrefuctable et Neji reconnu les cicatrices des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé lors de leur combat à leur premier examen du Chuunin, il y a plusieurs années. « Hinata, tu ne me reconnais pas ? je suis Neji » « Je suis vraiment desolée, mais je ne suis pas cette personne. Je suis Koharu et c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre » encore une fois, son visage indiquait qu'elle disait la verité. Neji changea de tactique « Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé » « Vous mentez » Koharu poursuivi » je vois dans vos yeux que vous etes toujours persuadé que je suis cette Hinata. » Neji ne sut pas quoi repondre. La chaleur et le parfum de la peau de la jeune fille commencait à l'etourdir. Koharu parut inquiete : »Vous avez l'air fatigué, Voyageur. Ma mere tient une auberge dans le village. Vous pourrez y prendre du repos. » Neji accepta et la suivi dans les ruelles.  
  
Chapitre3 : enquete  
  
C'etait Koharu qui assurait le service du repas du soir dans la salle principale pendant que sa mere Mani etait au fourneau. Une bande de jeuens chasseur et de filles passa pour discuter avec Koharu et manger un morceau. Ils avaient l'air de bien la connaître. Tous les ens de Neji etaient à l'afut, masi il ne detectait rien d'inhabituel. Koharu etait à sa place ici et c'etait la fille de Mani. Apres le depart de la petite bande, Neji essaya de discuter avec Koharu. Mais la timidité avait repirs le dessus et son regard le fuyait. Neji eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tete et un etrange sentiment l'envahissait. Dans ses reves se melangeaient des imaegs de Koharu et Hinata. Quand Neji descendit pour le petit- dejeuner, Mani etait seule en bas. Il decida de rester quelques jours pour faire une petite enquete. A la fin de la journée, le jeune homme etait découragé. Koharu etait né dans cette ville, y avait vecu. Tout le monde le disait et la connaissait. Il avait aussi appris qu'elle était aprentie- Invokeuse et accompagnait les caravanes d'une ville à l'autre pour les guider, les proteger des tempetes et des serpents-buffles. Mais porquoi ressemblait-elle autant à Hinata ? et ces Yeux, la capacité hereditaires des Hyuga ? pourquoi l'avait-elle aussi ? Neji imaginait mal son pere ou son oncle avoir une maitresse dans ce petit village paumé ou ils n'avaient sans doute jamais mis les pieds. De retour à l'auberge, neji demanda à Mani ce qu'etait une invokeuse. Mani fut visiblement tres flattée qu'on s'interresse au travail de sa fille. « Koharu a ete choisi par les esprits pour etre Invokeuse. C'est un grand honneur et c'est tres rare. Les Invokeuses connaissnet toutes les plantes et animaux du desert, elle savent prevoir les tempètes et affronter les serpents-buffles. Elles parelent aux esprits qui les guident et . » L'arrivée de Koharu coupa la tirade de Mani. « Maman, tu sais bien que c'est peu de choses et que je suis encore en apprentissage » « Ma petit koharu, tu fais des choses fabuleuses, c'est normal que je sois fiere de toi » Koharu rougit et releva un bref instant les yeux pour regarder Neji. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, Mais elle n'osait pas. Pendant toute la soirée, Neji la regarda tandis qu'elle s'activait dans la salle. La douceur et la gentillesse d'Hinata, son calme, sa timidité, son manque de confiance.mais aussi quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de chaud comme le vent du desert. Un des clients, visiblement un habitué, decrocha un tambourin sur le mur et commenca à taper un rythme et à chanter . D'autres suivirent en tapant des mains et chantant aussi. Koharu chantait aussi, souriante, et transoprtait plats et bouteilles en ondulant au rythme de la musique. Elle etait belle. Le coprs brun et dansant de Koharu hanta longtemps les reve de Neji. Le matin en descendant, il vit la jeune fille un paquetage à la main, prete à partir. Elle paru contente de le voir. « Bonjour Neji. Tu as passé une bonne Nuit ? » « oui, merci. » un silence. Elle le regardait toujours, n'osant pas parler. Neji pris les devant : « tu pars ? ou est-ce que tu va, Koharu ? » Soulagement sur le visage de celle-ci. « Je vais guider une caravane vers la mer du Sud. Est-ce que tu va dans cette direction ? » La mer du Sud, ce n'etait pas le chemin le plus direct, mais sur le rivage, il trouverai bien un bateau pour le pays du feu. « Oui, est-ce que je pourrais accompagner la caravane ? » Encore un doux sourire « Nous partons dans une heure, rejoins moi sur la place ».  
  
A suivre 


	2. dans le desert

Fille du desert  
  
chapitre4: voyage  
  
La caravane marchait lentement suivant les pas des chameaux. Koharu les guidait, marchant en tête pour signaler les dangers. Elle parlait à Neji du desert, des vents, des caravanes. Et Neji compris ce qu'elle avait de different de Hinata. Elle etait libre. Elle marchait dans les sables en ne suivant que le vent et sans contrainte. Elle n'avait pas sur les epaules le poids d'un illustre nom, l'honneur à preserver d'une grande famille de Ninja et l'exigence de l'excellence. Ici, on ne lui demandait que ce qu'elle pouvait donner et on respectait son travail. Elle etait accepté par tous pour ce qu'elle etait. Elle etait heureuse. Le soir au campement, les gens se rassemblaient par groupes autour des brasero pour discuter et chanter les vieilles balades. Les chasseurs racontaient leurs prouesses pour impressioner les filles qui riaient de leurs histoires un peu embellies. Parfois des couples se formaient et disparaissaient dans les tente, et se defaisait au matin. Neji regardait Koharu, entourée de deux jeunes chasseurs et ne sachant lequel des deux ecouter. Une fille au longs cheuveux bruns coupa son champ de vision, cherchant un brin d'aventre avec cet etrange voyageur. Elle n'eut guère de succes. Quand elle se poussa enfin de devant les yeux de neji, koharu et se deux pretendant avaient disparu. Neji sentit son c?ur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de reflechir à cette réaction, Koharu venait d'arriver par derrière et s'etait assise à coté de lui. Le bruit de son c?ur couvrit ses paroles, l'odeur de sa peau effaça celle du sable, la chaleur d'une mains prenant la sienne remplaça le froid de la nuit, l'eclat lunaire de ses yeux l'attirait vers elle. Neji avait perdu son deuxieme combat contre Hinata. Il l'aimait. La suite du voyage fut comme un long rêve de nuit à deux entrecoupé de marche le jour. Ce fut l'odeur de la mer qui les en fit sortir. La mer, c'etait la fin du voyage. Avec l'approche de l'océan, les doutes de Neji lui revinrent. Hinata ou Koharu? Il lui demanda de partir avec lui. Elle refusa. Sa vie etait dans les sables, elle ne voulait pas quitter le desert qu'elle aimait tant, les vents chauds qui la guidaient et son peuple. Les Invokeuses sont peu nombreuses et essentielles à la survie des habitants du desert Saha. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle. Et lui, Neji, ne lui disait pas toute la verité. Elle avait frappé juste. Il lui avait parlé de Konoha, de la famille Hyuuga, mais en evitant soigneusement tout ce qui concernait Hinata. Il devait savoir. "Dans la famille Hyuuga, je t'ai parlé de ma cousine Hanabi. Elle a une s?ur ainée Hinata, qui a disapru en mer il y a six mois. Elle a ton age, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'etais persuadé que c'etait toi. Mais je n'en suis plus sur" "je suis Koharu. Koharu du village de Kirin. Koharu l'Invokeuse. Et personne d'autre." "Je ne sais pas.je." "Est-ce que tu reviendra?" Il avait mal, si mal de partir. il aurait tant voulu rester, avec elle. "Oui, je te le promets"  
  
Chapitre 5: Retour au pays Ninja  
  
De retour au village, Neji fit le compte rendu de sa mission sans parler de Koharu. La vie repris son cours habituel. Neji ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il parler de Koharu à sa famille? Quels en seraient les consequences? Si c'etait bien Hinata, elle serait ramenée au village de force, elle lui en voudrait surement et il n'aurait plus le droit de s'aimer. Si c'etait bien Koharu, il etait à craindre que la famille Hyuuga enquete sur l'origine des ses yeux et la fasse entrer dans la branche secondaire de la famille. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, serait malheureuse à Konoha. La charge du nom Hyuuga serait trop lourde pour elle. Les mois passèrent. Le souvenir de la marcheuse des sables continuait de danser dans la tête de Neji. Il vait souvent l'impression de sentir sa presence près de lui. Il la voyait dans ses rêves, lui parlait. Etait-ce réel? Il voulait le croire. C'etait peut-etre un pouvoir d'Invokeuse de pouvoir faire voyager son ame jusqu'à lui. Pour l'anniversaire de Hanabi, une grande fête avait lieu dans la branche principale et ceux de la branche secondaire y etaient invités. L'athmospere du repas n'etait guere joyeuse.L'absence d'Hinata pesait sur tous. Etrange de voir qu'on la remarque le plus quand elle n'est plus la. Le silenc se fit encore plus lourd quand Hanabi demanda:" On n'as toujours pas retrouvé ma grande s?ur?". Elle levait des yeux interrogateurs sur tous les visages, cherchant une lueur d'espoir. Les doutes de neji n'echapèrent pas à son examen. "Cousin Neji! tu sais où est ma s?ur!" Maintenant il n'etait plus question de mentir. Sondé de tout coté par le Byakugan, il n'avait plus d'echapatoire. Il dut parler de Koharu, raconter que dans le desert vivait une espèce de sorciere qui etait le portait craché de Hinata. " Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit tout ce temps?!" "Parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit Hinata.et qu'elle est heureuse de vivre dans le desert." La fin de la phrase de Neji se noya dans le brouhaha regnant autour de la table. Indifferent aux cris et aux reproches qui pleuvaient sur lui, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à une chose: comment la prevenir? comment lui dire que la famille Hyuuga va venir la chercher de gre ou de force?"  
  
chapitre 6. desert triste.  
  
Apres une nuit peuplée de cauchemars ou apparaisait la visage en larme de Koharu, Neji parti avec Hiashi, le pere d'Hinata, Hanabi et quelques Ninja pour les guider jusqu'à Kirine. Lorsqu'ils arriverent au petit village, Mani travaillait comme à son habitude à l'auberge. Son visage etait un peu triste quand elle les accueillit. "Soyez les bienvenue, voyageur. Cela faisait longtemps, jeune homme. Je suis honorée de voir que notre petite auberge vous a suffisament plu pour que vous ramenez votre famille y dormir." Neji demanda "Koharu est-elle là?" Le visage de Mani s'assombrit. "Elle accompagne une caravane, elle devrait rentrer ce soir." Elle n'essayait même plus de feindre la joie et ne dit plus un mot tandis qu'elle preparait les chambres. l'athmosphere etait lourde dans cette auberge d'habitude si animée, même les clients ne parlaient guere. Le soir, une silhouette familière apparut dans la rue et le silence se fit definitivement. Et Koharu entra. La poussière du voyage rendait sa peau grise et son visage etait las. Hanabi rompit le silence en se precipitant vers elle "grande s?ur Hinata!" Koharu se pencha et detacha doucement la petite fille accroché à sa jupe. "Je suis désolée, petite fille, mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas ta s?ur." Tant de gentillesse et de douceur, amis aussi tant de certitude dans sa voix et ses yeux. Hanabi le ressenti comme une claque. " Non! Non! Tu es Hinata! Tu es ma s?ur, j'en suis sure!" Les clients s'agitaient. Hiashi se leva et se placa devant Koharu. "Tu es ma fille Hinata" Face à ce mur de certitude qu'etait Hiashi, Koharu recula. " Vous, qui me connaissez depuis toujours, dites-leur!" Les clients repondirent à l'appel de Koharu "oui, c'est Koharu!" "on la connaît depuis toute petite!" qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à notre petite Koharu?!" Mani s'interposa entre Koharu et Hiashi. En prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la proteger de cet etranger, elle cria:" Ne l'approchez pas! ne touchez pas à ma fille ! à ma petite Koharu! Si vous avez perdu votre fille, ce n'est pas une raison pour me voler la mienne!" La peur et la colere l'envahissait. Meme les autres s'etaient tu en l'entendant crier, la vieille Mani qui ne se fachait jamais. "Si vous avez perdu votre fille, c'est que vous l'avez merité! Vous ne l'avez pas assez protégé!" Mani avait marqué un point. Hiashi batit en retraite provisoirement. Tout le monde se dispersa et la salle fut bientôt vide.Un des ninja en faction à l'exterieur averti les autres que Koharu était parti dormir dans une autre maison, celle du marchand d'outre. Connaissant les habitudes ds jeunes ici, Neji se doutait bien qu'elle passerait la nuit avec le fils. Son c?ur lui faisait mal. Lui en voulait-elle de les avoir conduit ici? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la defendre, il s'en voulait affreusement. Il ne pouvait qu'ecouter le plan que preparait les ninja pour recuperer Hinata sans pourvoir la mettre en garde. 


	3. tentative de fuite

Fille du desert  
  
Chapitre 7: fuite  
  
Dans les reves de la nuit, il revit Koharu. Il lui parla du plan d'enlevement. En la regardant lieux, il vit qu'elle etait assise sur le bord d'un puit à proximité du village et que le soleil se levait derrière elle. neji se reveilla en sursaut. Le soleil se levait dehors. Ce rêve etait-il un message? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'etait d'aller là-bas. Sans se faire voir par le shinobi de garde, Neji sorti du village et se dirigea vers la fontaine. Et là, identique à son reve, Koharu l'attendait. Le temps d'une course et ils etait blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi eternellement mais Koharu se degagea, le visage serieux. "Il fait fuir d'ici, viens avec moi, je t'en prie." Bien sur qu'il venait!! pour rien au monde il ne se separerait d'elle à present. Un crissement sur le sable.Hanabi! Elle l'avait suivi, porté par son intution. " Je pars aussi !! ne me laissez pas toute seule !!" Ses cris risquait de donner l'alerte, la vois porte loin dans le desert. Alors Koharu aquiesc, mais contre la promesse que jamais Hanabi ne dirait qu'elle et Neji s'aimaient. Hanabi promit tout ce qu'on voudrait et ils partirent tous les trois. Koharu marchait vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, et elle quitta rapidement la piste pour s'enfoncer entre les dunes. Neji s'en inquiéta. Ils avaient peu d'eau et de vivre et risquaient de se perdre. Elle rit "Je suis un Invokeuse. Je connais ce desert. Les esprits du vent nous guiderons." Et effectivement, des que l'eau se mettait à manquer, un oasis apparaisait au loin. Quand le vent soufflait trop fort, un abri etait là pour les accueillir. Koharu attrapa un serpent-buffle pour faire une partie du trajet. Tous les trois sur le gigantesque animal, mais ça ne paraissait pas le gener. Il glissait à toute vitesse au-dessus des dunes et des rochers; fermement guidé par les cornes par Koharu.  
  
A la nuit, il rejoignirent un campement de nomades. Ceux-ci accueillirent Koharu avec grand honneur et on leur installa une place dans la plus grande tente. Pleine de fierté, koharu expliqua à Neji:" Une Invokeuse, pour les nomades, ça veut dire des centaines de tête de betails qui survivront à l'époque des migrations, des dizaines de maladies soignées, des serpents- buffles déviés de leur courses. C'est aussi tout ça le travail d'une Invokeuse. Tu n'etais pas là à la migration de cette année, mais c'est un spectacle fabuleux. Celle de l'année dernière, la vieille hiru et Kami ont travaillé sans relache toute la saison et on a perdu un quart des troupeaux. Avec moi, cette année, on a réussi à ne perdre que quelques dizaines de bêtes." "Tu n'etais pas encore invokeuse l'année dernière?" "si, je suis Invokeuse depuis que je suis toute petite. Non, l'année dernière, j'etais dans le coma à cette epoque. J'avais été blessé dans un accident sur les rives de la mer du Sud." Ce fut comme un choc. C'etait le lieu et le moment où Hinata avait disparu. De nouveau, les doutes de Neji l'assaillirent. Koharu ne s'en aperçut pas, elle s'occupait de Hanabi. Il fallait en savoir plus.il y avait surement une explication. Neji attaqua par un autre coté. "Cette nuit j'ai reve de toi et en suivant moi reve, je t'ai retrouvé. C'est etrange" Koharu repondit en chuchotant "Secret des Invokeuses. Nous pouvons faire voyager notre ame hors de notre corps et parler avec celle des autres quand ils dorment. C'est comme ça qu'on fait passer les messages entre les villages." " Et si l'ame ne retrouve pas le corps quand elle veut revenir" "Alors c'est la mort, heureusment que ça arrive tres rarement" Cette histoire de voyage d'ame.se pourrait-il que l'ame de Koharu se soit glissée dans le corps de Hinata? "Non, ce n'es pas ce que tu penses. Il est impossible pour une ame de rentrer dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien! Pourquoi ne peux-tu me croire quand je te dis que je ne suis pas Hinata! je suis Koharu! Koharu!" Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Pardonne moi.je ne voulais pas te faire de peine."  
  
Chapitre8: Poursuite.  
  
Au village de Kirin, lorsqu'on s'aperçu de la disparition de Hanabi, Neji et Koharu, aucun des villageois ne parut surpris. Au contraire, ils faisaient tout pour retarder les Ninjas. Les habitants de Konoha commençaient à s'enerver. Personne ne voulait leur servir de guide, ni leur indiquer les points d'eau, ou meme la route à prendre. Les villageois devenaient de plus en plus hostiles. les jeunes commençaient à sortir les armes pour defendre leur amie. L'affrontement etait imminent. Puis soudain, la foule se calma en bloc. une vieille femme venait d'arriver sur la place, à petits pas. Tous s'ecartèrent respectueusement." c'est la vieille Hiru" Elle s'avanca jusque devant le groupe mené par Hiashi. Elle parla de sa voix usée "Etranger, ne venez pas porter la guerre dans notre pays paisible. Les enfants que vous cherchez sont parti vers Faran, la ville du Sud. Prenez-les, emmenez loin de notre terre notre fille bien- aimée. Mais ne faites pas de mal au gens du desert." La foule se dispersa et l'ancetre reparti à petit pas. Les Ninjas se retrouverent seuls.  
  
Aux alentours de la ville portuaire de Faran, le climat changeait et le desert laissait place à une athmosphere humides et à de frequentes tempetes. Neji, Koharu et Hanabi marchaient avec peine sur les pierres glissantes d'un sentier à flanc de falaise, qui descendait vers la ville. L'endroit etait dangereux. Le vent et la pluie se dechainaient et la mer en- dessous etait agitée. Sur l'etroite corniche un obstacle apparut devant eux. Un Ninja. Derrière aux, Hiashi. Ils étaient prsi au piege. Koharu reagardait à droite et à gauche, Hanabi accroché à sa jupe, comme un animal traque. Il y eut une rafale de vent plus forte. Desequilibrée, Koharu et Hanabi sentirent leurs pieds glisser sur les pierres et elles basculerent dans le vide. Pour Koharu, tout se passa au ralenti. Elle vit Hiashi rattraper Hanabi. Et tous les souvenir qu'elle avait voulu oublier, qu'elle avait oublié la submergèrent comme un raz-de-marée. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Son pere ne l'avait pas sauvé. Dans sa tête tous ces douloureux souvenir repassaient. Et sa rencontre avec l'ame mourante de Koharu, qui lui avait laissé ses souvenirs et sa place. Et elle tombait de nouveau, personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle perdait conscience, s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Une secousse, une main avait attrapée la sienne, on la hissait, elle ne tombait plus. Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de celui qui la tenait. "Pere, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvée?" Seul Neji entendit sa question, lui qui avait rattrapé Hinata. Et il comprit. La pluie cachait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ramenait Hinata à sa tristessee, à son existence douloureuse de Ninja. Au visage souriant de Koharu; les larmes d'Hinata s'etaient superposées. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner? 


	4. retour et mensonges

Fille du desert  
  
Chapitre 9: le secret de Koharu  
  
Ils repartirent vers Konoha, emmenant Hinata. Neji echappa à une punition car il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et Hanabi tint sa promesse. Et tout redevint normal au village. Hinata etait redevenu l'apprentie malhabile et travailleuse. Mais elle etait nostalgique, elle laissait quelque chose d'elle-même dans le desert. Heureusement, elle avait toujours Neji. Son c?ur etait resté le même et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Leurs rendz-vous, dans le plus grand secret, la comblait de bonheur. On finit quand même par remarquer quelques changement dans son comportement. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus à la maison et evitait le plus possible d'y etre. Malgré les repoches des siens, elle avait l'air d'accepter tres tranquillement d'etre la moins forte de son clan. En fait, tout ce que pouvait dire ou faire les Hyuuga ne l'interressai pas. Elle y etait devenu indifferente, comme s'il s'agissait d'etrangers. A l'exception notable de Hanabi. Elle la chouchoutait et la cajolait, jouant avec elle à toutes occasions, comme avec une petite fille. Kurenai, son maitre, se posait des questions. Son intuition lui soufflait que Hinata cachait quelque chose. C'est lors d'une seance de natation qu'elle comprit. Elle avait vu Hinata juste à son retour du desert et elle l'avait trouvé plus grosse qu'avant, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'alimentation de Kirin. Maintenant, Elle n'avait pas maigri, mais sa poitrine avait diminué, et sa peau portait les traces d'une prise de poids rapides.sur le ventre.la nostalgie de Hinata, son envie de jouer avec les enfants.Un doute absurde. Hinata aurait-elle eut un bébé qu'elle aurait laissé là-bas? Se livrant pour qu'ils ne le trouvent pas? Un rapide calcul montra que c'etait techniquement possible. Il fallait lui poser la question directement. Il n'y a qu'en la destabilisant que la verité eclaterai. Le soir même, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le village; Kurenai demanda: "Hinata. Tu as eut un enfant, Hein?" Stupeur et inquietude se succèderent sur le visage de l'apprentie. Dans un geste machinal de protection, Hinata porta ses mains à ses levres. Elle tenait quelque chose. Kurenai saisit les mains de Hinata et une boulette brune tomba. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et la boulette avait touché la langue. Le poison etait foudroyant et Hinata tomba inconsciente. Amenée d'urgence à l'hopital, les medecins ne purent que declarer leur impuissance face à cette substance inconnue. Hinata etait dans un coma profond. Kurenai exposa ses doutes à son père arrivé sur les lieux. Cet empoisonement etait-il un aveu? ou cachait-il autre chose? Il fut decidé d'attendre et de voir si elle se revellait avant d'agir. Hanabi etait boulversée et en voulait à tout le monde pour ce qui arrivait à sa s?ur. Il fut difficile de la calmer et de la ramener. Neji evita soigneuseument d'aller à l'hopital et de croiser qui que se soit de la maison principale. Il ne s'inquietait pas. Il savait qu'Hinata s'etait juste "endormie" pour permettre à son ame de voyager, d'aller au desert, de prevenir ceux qu'elle aimait là-bas et qu'elle voyait toujours en reve. Il suffisait de l'attendre. Tant que son corps etait en vie, elle pouvait revenir.  
  
chapitre 10: arrangements  
  
Cette nuit-là, ce fut Hanabi qui vit sa s?ur en reve. Elle lui disait que son ame etait enfermée dans une petite bouteille qui etait dans sa chambre. Et que si Hanabi ouvrait la bouteille sour le nez de Hinata sans que personne ne le voit, elle se reveillerai. Hanabi se reveilla et fit tout ce que son rêve lui disait. Elle pris silencieusemen le flacon dns la chambre de Hinata, et couraut vers l'hopital dans la nuit. Arrivée dans la chambre de sa s?ur, elle deboucha le flacon. Le parfum s'en degageant fit sortir Hinata de son coma. Hanabi voulait crier de joie, mais Hinata l'en empecha. "Chut, ecoute bien, Hanabi. Tu vas me rendre un service. Tu vas prendre ma place dans ce lit pendant que je vais chercher quelque chose. Et je reviens après, promis" Hanabi fit tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Quand on retrouva la petite fille au matin, le maitre Hokage organisa une reunion avec les Hyuuga et le conseil du village. Devait-on pourchasser Hinata ou pas? Le secret du Byakugan etait la fierté du village, de nombreux ennemis veulent mettre la main dessus et etudier ses secrets. On ne peux pas laisser Hinata et son enfant, si il existe, sans protection. D'un autre coté, si elle ne voulait pas rester au village, il serait difficile de l'obliger à rester. Elle avait visiblement acquis de nouvelles techniques dans le desert, n'avait confiance en personne et ne reculait devant rien. Neji se faisait tout petit au milieu des debats. Pourvu que personne ne remarque son attitude. Il avait gardé un contact mental avec Hinata et il lui retransmettait les discussion. A la fin, on decida d'attendre une semaine pour voir si elle revenait comme elle l'avait dit. Passé ce delai, ils enverraient une equipe à Kirin. Neji s'enferma dans sa chambre pour parler avec Hinata dans un demi- sommeil. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle de l'enfant. Elle repondait que moins de gens le savaient, plus l'enfant serait protegé. Qui etais le pere? Elle n'en savait rien, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Est-ce que ça pouvais etre lui? Non. Ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant. Ils sont trop proches par le sang. Une vague de tristesse recouvri Neji. La chaleur de Hinata lui repondit. Vivre ensemble. Oui, elle reviendrait et ils vivraient ensemble. Avec l'enfant? Neji senti un peu de reticence de la part de sa cousine. C'est ton enfant, je l'aimes. Ce sera aussi le mien. Je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Je l'eleverai comme mon propre fils. Hinata, ton bébé te manques, ramene-le avec toi, viens avec moi. Nous serons heureux. Accord. Amour. Je reviens.  
  
Et elle revint avec un petit garçon: Kohaku, aussi discretement qu'elle etait parti. Elle posa son sac chez Neji et alla inscrire son fils sur les registres du village. Hinata avait definitivement coupé les ponts avec la maison principale Hyuuga. Elle ne laissa meme pas son pere approcher de Kohaku. Hanabi fut jalouse. Elle eut beau supplier, crier, pleurer et trepigner, Hinata refusa de revenir chez eux. Elle dut se resoudre à lui rendre visite pour la voir. Le petit Kohaku grandi, petit garçon à la peau brune et aux cheuveux noirs faisait ressortir ses yeux blancs. Tres fort, aussi. Hinata alternait son travail de Chuunin et sa vie de famille difficulté grace à sa capacité de travail. Quand venait l'epoque de la grande migration, avec l'accord de l'Hokage, elle partait avec Kohaku et Neji guider les troupeaux et ils en revenaient les yeux pleins de soleil. Ils etaient heureux. Les année passèrent.  
  
chapitre 11: Epilogue.  
  
Hiashi transportait des documents importants et devait traverser le desert pour les livrer à bon port. Au cours du voyage, le vent se leva. Une tempete de sable. Il etait perdu. Soudain, il senti qu'on le tirait par la jambe. Un petit enfant etait lui aussi perdu dans la tempete. Perdu? Non, il le tirait dans une direction. Hiashi le suivi et decouvrit un abri tout proche. Sans la main de l'enfant pour le guider, il serait passé à coté sans le voir. Ils entrèrent. Son guide etait une petite fille, sans doute du meme age que Kohaku à peu pres. La peau brune, un pagne bleu et un voile leger entourant ses cheuveux et ses yeux. "Tu es aveugle, petite fille?" "Oui. On a offert mes yeux aux esprtits pour qu'ils me les gardent quand j'etait bébé. Ce sont les esprits qui m'ont dit d'aller ici, que quelqu'un etait perdu." Une petite vois douce, un peu timide. Une gentille petite fille. "Tu es Invokeuse? comment t'appelles-tu?" "Koharu, la petite Koharu." La fillette enleva son voile pour le secouer. Hiashi reçu un choc. c'etait le visage de Hinata.le meme age que Kohaku, la meme peau brune..si elle n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait été sur. Mais Hinata avait brulé les yeux de la fillette pour que personne ne le sache, avait ramené Kohaku pour cacher Koharu. Alors Hiashi compris qu'il avait definitivement perdu sa fille et ça le rendit triste. Koharu senti sa tristesse et lui caressa la joue pour le consoler. Non, il n'avait pas perdu Hinata, elle etait là; devant lui, aimante et paisible. Cette fois, il ne ferrait pas l'erreur, cette fois, il la laisserai vivre heureuse dans le desert.  
  
FIN 


End file.
